Scream
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: There was a twenty –something year old man, my best friend's uncle of all people kissing me. I wanted to protest, I wanted to scream out but his fingers dancing up the side of my neck shook me free of any objection I found in me. M/M Lemon- Barry x Robin
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Next crack pair! Barry and Rob ;3 **

**This might be a two shot! Depending on the feedback (since I'm treading unfamiliar age difference territory) I might make the second part to this. **

**Let me know if I should ;3 **

**anyway, warnings are the basic- Smut, Language, Man on Boy, 6 year age gap, Adult and Minor and all that Jazz.**

**Oh and for those curious, the song is Scream by Avenged ;3 That song makes me power walk with the wind in my hair like whoa ;3**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Barry, Wally or Dick, if I did, DC would go the the fan girls .-.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

I was pressed against the wall again with his knees between my thighs. I knew it was wrong, he knew it was wrong but each time his tongue worked its way into my mouth, it didn't seem to matter anymore…

It started when I was seventeen. Wally had invited me to spend the summer with him at his uncle's house. We'd spent the first few nights mindlessly gaming and pigging out on junk food. It was as it had always been; just us as bros hanging out. None of it had sexual undertones, not sleeping with him or walking around him half naked. We just did it all naturally. The more time I spent with him, the more I thought I might even have a thing for him. I was even considering acting out on my feelings for my best friend; that is until the second week.

The second week changed everything. We were on the eighth comedy when Wally had fallen asleep. He was drooling against his pillow as he always does and I was oddly awake. Maybe because it was still only two in the morning and I was conditioned to be up until at least four, or maybe because of the odd way I'd caught Barry, Wally's uncle, staring at me when I was on the couch earlier. Whatever the reason, I couldn't relax.

Into the ninth movie, the door creaked open and I turned my eyes to it. Barry stepped in and closed the door silently behind him. Ever since he'd split from Iris he'd been kind of down. They hadn't even been together long when it happened. No one ever really knew why it happened. We were all sure they were going to be one of those 'together forever' couples. Whatever the reason, but the end result wasn't pretty. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me, looking into my eyes.

"Barry?" I asked nervously.

He pressed his fingers to my lips and glanced over at Wally. I felt a jolt run through me, spreading out from the spot his fingers were held against. He twisted his upper body toward me and slowly leaned down replacing his fingers with his lips. Initially, I was shocked, horrified. There was a twenty –something year old man, my best friend's uncle of all people _kissing_ me. I wanted to protest, I wanted to scream out but his fingers dancing up the side of my neck shook me free of any objection I found in me.

My arms wound themselves around his neck and he shifted again laying his body on top of mine. I sighed into the kiss and worked my hands into the short blonde hair, stroking and caressing it softly. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I gave way allowing it to sweep across mine. His hand slowly worked its way under my shirt, ghosting alone the planes of my stomach. I felt my back arch up, demanding more of his touch. This was beyond embarrassing. My body was begging for it, I'd never been with anyone before yet it seemed like my body knew exactly how to react.

The kiss progressively got a more aggressive, his fingers rubbing circles into my nipples. The other hand ran freely across my body, squeezing, groping and teasing, simply driving me insane. It felt as though his hands were everywhere. Places I didn't know existed were turning me on. The back of my knee, the bones on my hips, everywhere he touched felt like it was directly linked to my cock. I found myself oddly enjoying his touches, turning from not wanting this to craving it like an exotic drug that had been pushed into my blood.

His lips left mine and he pulled my hand up to his face, cupping it between his own hand and his cheek. He turned his face sideways and gently sank his teeth into the inside of my wrist. I pushed my head roughly back against the pillows and whimpered. Another sensitive spot I didn't think was possible. I could feel his cock pressing against my thigh, hard and hot. I knew I was hard myself and I was hard for _him_. I wanted him to continue to touch me this way and was getting frustrated as how slow all of this was going. I curiously rolled my hip against his leg to get him to hurry and hissed at how good it felt. He growled and moved his mouth to my ear pulling it between his teeth. Goose bumps spread across my skin and an odd sound pushed its way out of my throat.

We both looked over at Wally who was still in the bed with us and tensed as he shifted onto his side facing the wall. We were perfectly still for a few moments longer until I felt his hand slip inside my pants. I gasped and again the odd sound escaped my lips. He worked his tongue back into my mouth to muffle the sounds that continued to pour out and rubbed me through the fabric of my boxers. His hand was firm and rough which felt so fucking good, even through the cotton. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. Sure I'd touched myself countless times before but feeling a different set of hands working me was unreal.

He pulled the waist band of my pants down and pushed my shirt up, bunching it under my arm pits. His tongue danced down across my neck giving it a small kiss before making its way lower. He kissed across my chest and licked one of my nipples. I bit my bottom lip trying my best to avoid making noise. I really didn't want Wally to see this, he'd hate me. His uncle was his hero and I was his best friend, this wasn't supposed to be happening…

He lapped at my nipple again and blew on it causing it to harden. The noises were getting harder and harder to contain but somehow, I managed. He took the hardened nub between his teeth and tugged on it as he resumed palming me through my boxers. I pushed my hips into his hands and tugged his hair pushing his head down. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted or what had gotten into me but I knew I needed him to do something more, the heat building inside me felt like it was going to eat me from the inside out.

His fingers slid into the band of my boxers and he slid them down to the middle of my thigh along with my pants. I clumsily lifted myself onto my elbows and watched his tongue dance down my stomach. The muscles in my lower stomach tensed as he nipped at my naval, dipping his tongue in, before moving lower. My arms shook nervously under my weight. I could feel his breaths against my tip, his mouth barely millimeters away from it. He slid his fingers around me and gave me a few pumps. I trembled and whimpered attempting to spread my legs. It was amazing how naturally my body seemed to respond to all of this.

"You ok with this?" He asked tracing the underside of my shaft with his lips.

I wasn't sure if I was. All of this was so weird, so unexpected… Sure I'd always kind of fantasized about him, he was something to behold. Strong, brave and naturally built like a roman statue you'd find in a high-end museum. His golden hair was always just right and his slightly tanned skin spread perfectly across the statue-esque body he sported. I'm certain that everyone had thought of bedding him at least once in their lifetime but I never imagined it would actually happen, especially not with me. Despite all the things wrong with this, I couldn't say no. I couldn't deny the golden head of hair that lingered between my legs so I said yes.

A scorching hot mouth enveloped me and all hopes of rational thoughts were out the window. He sucked noisily, bobbing his head rapidly as he took me deeper and deeper into his mouth. I re-tangled my fingers into his hair, falling back against the pillows, and pushed his head a little harder down. He hummed around me and sent a jolt of pleasure that crawled through my entire body. His large hands ran up and down my thighs, dipping in and brushing past my ass when they were high enough. My legs shook and my hips began thrusting up impulsively. I had absolutely no control over my body anymore. It did as it pleased, as he pleased.

"Mmmmm, I-I want more." I whined out rolling my hips forcefully up.

He slid two of his fingers into my lips and pulled his mouth off of me.

"Suck."

I moaned around his fingers and sucked hungrily on them swirling my tongue over and between the digits. He pushed the fingers in and out of my mouth, and I bobbed my head on them as he'd been doing to my cock. He moaned and began pumping me in his hand, his lips littering my stomach with kisses. I sucked harder on the fingers when a bolt of pleasure began building in my lower stomach. I knew I was going to finish soon. The fingers left my lips drawing a long trail of saliva in their wake.

" Spread em for me." He whispered in my ear, tracing the shell with his tongue as his hand caressed my thighs.

I kicked off my pants and boxers, obediently spreading my legs out for him. He rubbed the wet fingers back and forth between my cheeks and slowly pushed one in. I winced in discomfort. He seemed to notice because his mouth wrapped around my cock again, sucking it. The attention I'd been paying to his fingers vanished and I moaned screwing his mouth again. The finger nestled itself in to the knuckle and pulled out again slowly working a set pace in and out. On one of the pushes in, he hit something in me that whited out the edges of my vision in pure pleasure.

I muffled a scream biting my finger and thrust down trying to get that feeling again. He pulled the finger out and added the second one along with it pumping in and out of me again, this time, hitting that spot repeatedly. Not really caring about anything other than the immense pleasure I was feeling at the moment, I began wantonly thrusting my hips into his mouth as his fingers fucked me thoroughly. He'd twist and turn them, curling against the spot that sent me to heaven.

" Fuck… Barry I'm… I'm going to cum!" I hissed out pulling his hair tightly.

He moaned and sucked me in deeper breaking the coil that had been winding up. I bit my lip until I was sure it was going to bleed as I shot into his mouth. I wanted to scream, moan, make all kinds of noises. It felt amazing, perfect and _right_ to have him on me that way, swallowing me. With a few more noisy slurps, he pulled up wiping under his bottom lip with his thumb. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, tasting myself on the tongue that swirled around against mine.

He gave me a final kiss and picked my pants and boxers up, slipping them back on me and left wordlessly. I lay there trying to piece together what the hell had just happened. Barry Allen Had just sucked me off and I'd wanted it. Desperately. I sighed and rolled onto my side fixing my shirt into place. As the hours passed by I continued thinking about it, his mouth wrapped around me, kissing me licking me. I couldn't get over how good it felt. What did it all mean though? Did he just want to use me? It didn't seem like he'd do something like that, he was too much of a 'justice' fan to simply use me for his own amusement, so what? What_ was_ that? I tried to keep thinking about it, to make sense of everything but the exhaustion from the orgasm soon came and drowned out my excessive thoughts, lulling me to sleep.

x—x

When I woke up, Wally was still asleep. How he slept through what happened last night, I have no idea- but thankfully he had. I rolled out of bed and stood ruffling the sleep out of my hair. I heard rustling on the bed and turned to see Wally attempting to wake up, giving me a cheesy grin as the green in his eyes peeked between his lids.

"Mornin' dude." He yawned out tossing his arm over the spot I'd been laying down in.

"Morning."

I sighed and trudged into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get other 'morning business' out of the way. I came back to find Wally already in the living room, stuffing his face with a bag of chips. Barry was in the kitchen with his back turned messing with something on the stove.

"Hey, Good morning." He said briefly glancing at me.

I felt a blush creep into my face and mumbled a good morning back before sitting next to Wally and taking some of his chips.

"Hey, skinny hands off Boy Wonder! Get your own!"

"Those _are_ mine Wally, now gimmie."

"In my hands, mine." He defended

I sighed and walked into the kitchen fumbling through the cupboard for another bag.

"They're in the last door on the right." Barry said keeping his eyes fixed on the pan in his hand.

I felt my heart rate pick up and nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Thanks…"

I stood on the tips of my toes to reach the bag and frowned when it was still too far. Barry casually walked over and took it handing it to me before going back to his cooking. I stared at him curiously and opened the bag. Was he really not going to say anything about it? Was he going to pretend it didn't happen? I know it did, I know that it happened so why did it seem like I was the only one affected?

I rejoined Wally on the couch and shut the curtain as he popped in the first of many horror movies he had planned for the day. We quietly ate our chips and soon after, Barry joined us with his breakfast in hand. He sat next to me and placed his foot over his knee eating. It was almost as though I were invisible to him. That kind of pissed me off. He's the one that came on to me and now I was the only one that thought anything of it?

I continued eating my chips and tried to ignore him as well. The heat radiating off his body onto mine completely sidetracked my thoughts to last night, everything sidetracked my thoughts back to last night. I'd never done something like that before… I looked over at Wally and felt my face heat up. What would he do if he found out? My stomach turned and my chips were suddenly oddly unappetizing. I handed them to Wally and curled up on the couch slightly leaning on Barry. He tensed and rolled his shoulder pushing me away and continued to pretend as though I wasn't there.

I looked at him and clenched my fists into balls trying as best as I could not to throw my hands in the air and ask what his problem was. I took a few deep breaths and ran my hands nervously through my hair trying to sort out all of the thoughts going through my head. I could feel anger building higher and higher to the point where I felt I was actually going to open my mouth and call him out on it. Just before I did, Wally stopped me.

"Dude, you ok?" Wally asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

That brought me down a few pegs. I remembered that there would be _consequences_ for the things I'd say. It would make Wally hate his uncle and possibly me. I couldn't do that to him or to myself. In all honesty, I'd die without Wally as my best friend.

"Yeah. Just woke up feeling _sucked dry_ of a good mood." I replied bitterly

I felt Barry flinch next to me but he didn't even look at me or bother to react.

"If you say so man. Go take a nap or something if you're gonna be whiney."

"Shut up KF."

"Make me oh queen of MPMS."

"MPMS?" I asked already feeling some annoyance seep into my voice.

"Yeah, Male Pre menstrual syndrome."

I got up and hit him upside the head.

" I think I will sleep, that or I'm going to hurt you." I growled.

He lifted his hands in a claw like manner and meowed at me. I shot him the finger and smiled knowing he was just being an idiot and decided sleep would be a pretty decent idea. If nothing else, it would take my mind off Barry. I pulled my shirt and pants off and crawled under the blanket huffing out all the pent up frustration. I pulled a pillow to my chest and buried my face in it closing my eyes biting back tears that threatened to spill out.

I heard the door open and my heart caught in my chest. I felt a light hand on mine and sighed in relaxation. Wally.

"Hey, you sure you're ok? You're acting really weird, even for you dude."

I nodded not removing my face from the pillow.

"Dick, come on, seriously, look at me."

I groaned and dropped the pillow giving him an unamused look.

"I'm fine Wally, I probably just ate more junk food than my body can handle, not everyone can have a speedster's metabolism you know…"

He grinned and messed up my hair before walking back out into the living room leaving me to finally get some sleep.

x—x

I woke up to kisses along the back of my neck and a calloused hand skimming up my stomach. I arched into the touches and whimpered. The kisses continued and sleep slipped away bringing me to the obvious realization that I was being caressed. My eyes snapped open and I pushed the hands away turning to face their owner. Barry was staring intently at me and brought the back of his fingers to my cheek.

"Stop it! Wally is in the living room!" I hissed pushing his hand away.

"No, he isn't. He went off to play soccer with his buddies from school. Said he would have invited you but he 'didn't want Boy Blunder bleeding all over the ball' "

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Only Wally could get away with saying something like that without me having him by the balls for it.

"Come here." He commanded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. You've been ignoring me all morning, what was with that!" I snapped crossing my arms.

"You want me to kiss you in front of Wally? You want me to touch you like I did last night while he's watching?" He hissed back in annoyance.

I bit my bottom lip nervously and shook my head no.

"No, but you don't have to be so cold about it either… It's weird. You just come in one night, do _that_ to me and then don't even look at me!"

"I can't help it! I know if I give in a little, I'll give in all the way." He said crawling on top of me.

My breath hitched in my throat and I already felt the blood rushing between my legs. He kissed across my neck and shoulders tracing my hip bones with his thumb. I ran my hands up the expanse of his wide back and turned my head to the side giving him more skin on my neck to kiss. His hand cupped my chin and turned my face to his. Surprisingly soft lips melded against mine. He gave me several short kisses before pushing my mouth open with his tongue. I pushed mine against his and he sucked it into his mouth moaning.

"Wait, stop…" I forced out pressing my hands to his chest.

He pulled back a little and looked at me nervously.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized pulling back completely.

I shook my head and pulled him back down on me.

"Just tell me why you're doing this… Why me? Why now?"

He exhaled and buried his face into my shoulder kissing it.

"I don't know why now but it's because… because I love you. I have since you began hanging around here with Wally when you when you were fourteen. I was kind of freaked out because I'm sure it's not normal for a twenty year old man to want a fourteen year old boy but… It hasn't changed. I still want you."

I felt my heart rise so far up in my throat that I could almost taste it. Barry loved me? I wasn't sure what to think but thankfully, I didn't have to. His lips came crashing back against mine wiping away any hope I had of forming rational thoughts.

His hand hooked under my calf and threw my leg over his hip as he slowly ground into me. I whimpered and bit his lower lip gently before hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He continued thrusting up against me, rocking me into the bed. My breathing was speeding up and I felt myself panting into his ear. I was going to finish soon and I didn't want this to be the second time in a row that I was the only one on the receiving end of the pleasure.

"B-Barry…"

He grunted and dragged his teeth along my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I wanna try… what you did yesterday."

He stopped moving and pressed his nose to mine.

"You don't have to."

I blushed and nodded. "I want to… Please?"

He let out a shaky breath and nodded removing himself from me. I got off the bed and sat in front of him on my knees. My hands were shaking. I tried steadying them as I fumbled with the button on his pants but was completely unsuccessful. He slid his hand down popping the button with a single hand and ran his fingers sweetly through my hair.

"So fucking beautiful." He whispered tracing my lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

I opened his pants the rest of the way and pulled them down. He lifted his hips so I could pull them to his feet and sat back with his hand still in my hair. I palmed him through his boxers licking my lips nervously. I guess it wasn't just his attitude that lacked modesty… I slid my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down and felt the persistent feeling of embarrassment sweep across my cheeks. He ran his hands comfortingly through my hair pulling me forward. I took him in my hands and closed my eyes quickly swiping my tongue against the tip.

He groaned and tightened his grip on my hair. I let my tongue slide out again and took a longer lick around the tip before sliding him into my mouth. The muscles of his thigh that rested under my hands tensed and he gave my head another small push downward. I took the hint and slowly bobbed my head up and down moving my hand along with my mouth covering the large amount my mouth couldn't. I used my other hand to draw along the contours of his abs, and down the light blonde happy trail before going back up.

"That feels so good." He said running his nails up and down the back of my neck.

I moaned and shivered gripping him a little harder. His hips began pushing up into my mouth in short thrusts. I swirled my tongue around him to keep him from pushing too far in which earned me the loudest moan I'd heard from him so far. I felt myself get harder and squeezed my legs uncomfortably together desperately seeking friction. I had absolutely no experience to go off of so I'd have to play this by ear. Apparently using my tongue was a good thing. I sucked a little harder and wrapped my tongue around him again tasting as much of him as I could.

He stopped pushing up into my mouth and slipped a finger under my chin tilting my eyes up to his.

"Get on the bed." He whispered stroking my face gently.

I pulled my mouth off of him and crawled back onto the bed. He stood in front of my and brought my face towards his cock holding my chin between his fingers. I opened my mouth and sucked him in. His fingers left my chin and held the side of my face as he moved his hips back and forth forcing himself in and out of my mouth. I re-wrapped my hand around him and curled the other around the back of his thigh to steady myself. He moaned and ran his thumb back and forth across my cheek bone.

"Your mouth is so fucking hot." He hissed out bucking his hips a little harder into my mouth.

I moaned and took my hand away from his thigh slipping it into my own boxers. There was nothing hotter in my mind than knowing he was getting off to what I was doing. I wanted to make him cum, I needed him to. My fingers tightened around him and I pulled my lips to the swollen tip and slowly worked my teeth against him. I pushed him back into my mouth and took him as deep as I could feeling him hit the back of my throat. He placed both hands on either side of my face and began thrusting faster into my mouth causing a small line of saliva to run down my chin. I closed my eyes and focused on my hand wrapped around my own cock and stroked myself faster whimpering in pleasure with each pump.

"Mmm, Dick, I'm gonna cum. You want me to pull out?" He asked breathlessly.

I wasn't sure how he expected me to respond so I did what I could think of, I grabbed his ass and squeezed it pushing him hard into the back of my throat. As soon as that happened, I felt something hot and bitter spill into my mouth being spread over my tongue and lips with his final thrusts. I continued to pump myself and felt myself go over the edge spilling onto my hands and stomach. I swallowed the bitter cum in my mouth and slipped off wiping at the liquids that ran down my chin.

He kneeled down in front of me licking the cum off my hand and stomach, sucking on each cum soaked finger as he did so.

"I love you." He whispered kissing me.

At the time I didn't know the meaning of the words I'd said but I returned them gladly. I held his face in my hands, nose to nose and told him I loved him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two... annnnd there's going to be a part three. -_-; I still am yet to add Wally's reaction. That's going to be the third and FINAL chapter *for the love of God, please let it be the last one, I can't do more than one multi-chapter fic***

**Anyway, here it is, again, not perfect because my beta whom I love more than the sun its self does have a life of her own but, eventually (I'm guessing if she ever has some kind of break) this and others will probably be beta'd :)**

**I am still going back repeatedly fixing small things I notice so bear with me :D**

**so for now, ignore grammar mistakes, run ons, and things that in general don't make sense. Feel free to PM me with suggestions on what to add or fix, I'm not a total block head at criticism, Leo pride aside. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Wally returned later on that night sweat soaked and grass stained with the biggest grin on the planet spread shamelessly across his face. If it weren't for the fact that he smelled as horrible as he looked, I probably would have walked up to hit him for leaving me behind. As much as I'd enjoyed being with Barry, ditching your best friend to play soccer is _not cool. _I was totally not feeling the aster on that one.

"So, you still moody or can we hang?" He asked bracing his filthy arm on the top of my head.

"_You_ can shower. Then maybe _we_ can hang." I replied ducking away from the arm.

"Mooooodyyy!" He sang out as he left, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor from the living room to the bathroom.

I sighed and began picking the clothes up as he'd toss them back. When I reached the last piece, I cringed. I reached out for it hesitantly, frowning at the balled up boxers at the side of the shower box.

I held it at arm's length between my index finger and thumb pretty much in total gag mode.

"So you wanna watch the rest of the movies or are you still going to claw my eyes out?" He asked throwing water over the top of the box onto my head.

"Stop making such a mess! And movies sound fine. Now, get clean and get dressed." I grumbled, tossing his clothes in the hamper.

I shook the water off of me and counted to ten so that I wouldn't go in there and drown him.

"Such a pain..."

"Hey, you're in here 'cause you wanna be. Not my fault you wanna see me wet and naked." He shot out pressing his naked ass to the glass door.

"Oh get over it Kid Moron and get your freckled ass off the door, I don't need to see it." I replied in mock anger, walking back to the living room as he cracked up.

Barry was half lying on the couch with his leg over the arm rest on the couch and seemed to be channel surfing mindlessly. I sat in front of him, leaning against his stomach and took the remote away.

"Y'know, I'm still not really sure I understand why you want me." I said turning to face him.

"I told you already. Because I love you." He said kissing my arm.

"I got that, but why? I can tell you I love you because you made me fall for you. I've always kinda had a secret crush on you and last night kinda sealed the deal but… It's not like I'm the only one who wants you. Every one with eyes does too. Which is why I don't get why me." I continued.

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my palm frowning.

"I don't care who wants me, I only want you. I have no idea why you'd think I'd ever want anyone else. And, speaking of being popular, I don't think you're quite aware of how many people want _you_ too_. _Has Bruce really done that much damage to your self esteem?" He asked as he sat up, pulling me into his lap and kissing up the side of my neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one wants me that way. I'm a skinny seventeen year-old boy with freakishly pale skin."

His face became serious and he shook his head. "Your body is perfect and so is your skin. All of you is perfect"

I felt a blush creep over my face and shrank further into his body.

"Why do you love me, what changed?" I whispered out still not getting the answers I wanted.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, kind and warm. I don't see what's not to love. I guess I've always loved you and just sucked at hiding it. The more you hung around with Wally, the harder it got. Ever since the first time you stayed over and I saw you tangled up against Wally, I couldn't control the over whelming jealousy I felt and knew it wasn't normal. It reached a point where I couldn't even pretend I loved Iris anymore… She found out Dick. I called your name out when I was in bed with her. You were all I could think about. And as you can figure, she left me after that. Not much I could do but let her go, she didn't deserve to be second best but… there really isn't much of contest, is there?." He said running his hands up my shirt and across my chest.

I whimpered at the touch and rested my head against his shoulder. As flattered as I was that he wanted me that much, I felt my stomach flip into my feet at his confession. Iris left Barry because of me. I wanted to be happy because he loved me, I honestly did but, at the same time, I wanted to freak out because I was a home wrecker. I'd taken Barry from Iris.

His fingers soon found my nipples and he played with them sucking on the side of my neck which as usual took my thoughts away from where they should be and onto him. I felt him get hard against my lower back and moaned, turning my head sideways on his shoulder to nibble his ear. His touches felt so good and the feeling of his cock hard and that close to my ass made me get hard as well. I took one of his hands from my chest and slid it under my sweat pants grinding into his palm.

"So horny…" He mumbled into the spot he was sucking on, rubbing the underside of my tip with his thumb.

"S-shut up." I replied thrusting myself over and over into his palm.

"Dick, I want you all to myself." He said thrusting against my ass.

I moaned and bit down hard on my lower lip trying to muffle the ones that threatened to follow.

"I want you too… but, what happens now? Bruce can't find out and neither can Wally… They'd never forgive us." I whispered feeling the prick of guilt and fear well up in my chest.

"We'll figure it out, I promise." He replied turning my face to his for a kiss.

He took his hands off of me and gave me another small kiss on the cheek before setting me back on the couch. I took one of the throw pillows and held it on my lap, curling into a ball around it hoping the hard on would go away soon.

"Aren't you gunna, y'know, hide it?" I asked looking over at his lap.

"Nah. Wally won't notice. He doesn't usually stare at my cock Dickie." Barry said with a wink.

I felt my face turn red and turned my attention to my feet as though they were the most fascinating things on earth. He ran his fingers through my hair pushing the stray strands out of my face and tucked them behind my ear.

"Relax, I promise I'll take care of you."

I nodded and slightly leaned against him turning my attention to the tv instead of my feet. Wally came into the living room dragging in pillows and blankets. He dumped them on my head and sank in next to me wiggling around until he felt his share of the couch was under his body. I threw one of the pillows and blankets back at him and covered myself with the remaining one, hugging the pillow to my chest as a chin rest.

Barry put the movie on for us and turned off the lights. He threw Wally three value sized bags of salt and vinegar chips (all for him of course) and took his spot back next to me. Wally eagerly popped one of the bags open and began breathing down the chips, getting half way through the second bag before forty seconds of the movie had even passed. I leaned my head against Barry's shoulder and I felt his hand slide up on my thigh under the blanket. I tensed and looked up at him. Other than a slight tug at the corner of his lips, his face was completely neutral. After a few soft strokes and squeezes, his hand began to graze the side of my length making it fully hard again. The hand then worked its way into my boxers and began squeezing me.

I shivered and leaned further into his shoulder trying to keep my breathing steady.

"Still hard?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded rapidly against his shoulder and shut my eyes tightly trying to avoid thinking about his hand rubbing me.

"Already scared dude? It's not even at the scariest part yet!" Wally yelled out through a mouth full of chips elbowing me.

"Y-Yeah, I was kind of _not expecting_ it." I replied with hard emphasis, on the 'not expecting it' part for Barry.

Wally gave a small shrug and continued eating anyway. Much against my will, my hips roll up into Barry's hand and he gave my tip an extra squeeze in response. Barry's grin grew wider and his hand slid lower, the tip of his middle finger teasing my hole. I gasped and bit the pillow gluing my eyes to the screen.

"Bro, you sure you're feeling better? That part of the movie wasn't even scary…"

I nodded and gave Barry a sideways glare.

"Fine KF, just a little jumpy." I replied.

"Dude, you live with the Goddamned Batman. The man floats around and pops up. That doesn't leave you on edge but a crap made horror movie with a hot wet chick does?" He asked incredulously.

"Shut up, don't make me bring up your 'fire' escapades." I threatened.

"Hey! Low blow! It wasn't my fault you wanted to watch an arson documentary after I'd had like, eighty gallons of Coke. I was asleep!" He whined, adding a pout for good measure.

"Right." I replied turning my attention back to Barry.

He gave a light shrug and continued moving his fingers, using the back of his wrist to continue rubbing along my shaft. I sighed and let him, spreading my legs as much as possible without looking obvious. This continued until I was at my breaking point. It was almost at the end of the movie, which thanks to Barry, I don't think I even watched a full minute of. I tugged his hand trying to hint at him that he needed to stop. He only squeezed me harder and began flicking his wrists in circular motions as he moved up and down.

"I –I'm thirsty!" I declared loudly.

Wally turned to me and gestured the kitchen with his hand. "Thanks for sharing now go drink and shut it." He said before gluing his eyes back to the screen.

Barry pulled his hand out of my pants and I quickly dashed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get a cup for Shaq. He's too tall to reach the cupboard." Barry said before standing to follow me into the kitchen.

Wally waved him off and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration at the movie.

As soon as Barry stepped foot into the kitchen, I threw my arms around him, kissing him desperately. He picked me up and practically threw me on the counter yanking my boxers and pants down enough so that my hard on was free. His head swiftly swooped down taking it into his mouth. I leaned back against the wall threading my hands into his hair and bucked my hips frantically into the back of his throat, swallowing down all the noises that wanted to come out.

"So good!" I panted out as he hollowed his cheeks out around me.

"Cum for me babe." He whispered as he took me in his hand, stroking me quickly.

My mouth fell open and my hips jerked up as the orgasm I'd been holding in took over. His lips were wrapped around me in an instant and he continued sucking long after I'd finished. When he was satisfied, he kissed from the base to the tip and fixed my pants and boxers into place. I was still a tingly panting mess against the wall. There was nothing I could do but lay there like a rag doll enjoying my short afterglow.

He pulled me forward into his arms and kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back and laced my fingers with his.

"I love you." He whispered between kisses.

"Love you too." I replied, still breathless.

He helped me down from the counter and poured me a glass of Coke before heading back out to the living room. I leaned against the sink and slowly drank it realizing that I actually was _really_ thirsty.

x-x

After that summer, we continued to meet up whenever possible, making excuse after excuse as to why we had to meet. Sometimes we'd use Wally as a middle man. Other times, we just claimed we had to discuss something chemistry related since I'd taken an odd _interest_ in Ivy and her poisons. I honestly couldn't care less about her or her poisons and I knew Bruce was getting suspicious. Those facts aside, I couldn't contain myself, I needed him. I needed him but I was starting to realize I was just as frustrated as I was needy which when put together, didn't end well.

It was around my second year of college that I began to act out on my frustration with my relationship with Barry. I loved him. I had more and more since we first began seeing each other after that summer I spent at his house. There was just one problem, well, two actually. First, that we had to sneak around like we were having an affair and secondly, and as far as I'm concerned, most importantly; I was still a virgin.

I was nineteen, dating a known sex god, and a _virgin._ He'd done everything with me except have real sex. He always found some way around it and I was reaching the end of my line. Either he had sex with me or I was finding someone that would. Love aside, I had needs and if he didn't want to fill them, I'm certain someone would. As he'd pointed out and as many others were apparently starting to notice, I was filling out quite well. My acrobatics weren't exactly counterproductive as far as keeping in shape went. Roy himself had expressed, vulgarly mind you, on many occasions what he wanted to do to me and my body. Sadly, I was almost considering taking him up on it.

As my last class for the semester ended, I walked out of the building frowning at my phone. I stopped walking, standing by the campus fountain, and rolled the phone between my fingers quickly replying. The message was the same one he sent me every day but today I didn't want it. I sighed and tossed the phone in my pocket, getting in my car heading home. The entire drive I kept thinking about how I'd do it. I didn't want to break up with Barry, the thought of it was enough to make me nauseous but I needed a real relationship. I needed to be held and made love to without being afraid. I needed to be fucked without having to hold my moans in and I wanted to tell him I loved him whenever I felt like it.

I pulled up to the manor and gave Alfred a hug as I handed him my keys. He gave me a warm greeting and headed out to park my car the way he always liked it- in his own mentally catalogued system. The walk up to my room felt longer than usual. Probably because my legs felt as heavy as my heart did. This was possibly the worst feeling I could ever hope to describe. Every time I pictured the words I wanted to say, I'd imagine one of his lazy smiles after I'd sucked him off or the kisses he'd give me when I was upset. I wanted to cry, vomit and simply run away but I couldn't. I had to do this or I'd be miserable for the rest of my life. Never did I think I'd tell Barry 'we need to talk'. That was code for, 'I'm breaking up with you' in any way you look at it. I was sure as soon as he read the text, he'd know it.

I threw my bag on my bed and sighed. I took a step forward towards my bathroom and gasped as my back met the wall.

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked resting his forehead on mine.

"Yeah. I can't do this anymore babe. I love you but I'm tired of hiding. You won't even have sex with me Barry, it's been two years!"

"You're breaking up with me because of sex? Is there someone else?" He whispered backing away from me.

"No, there isn't anyone else but I'm starting to wish there was. At first I thought you didn't want me because I was a minor. I got that so I waited. After I turned eighteen, I waited some more and a little more after that. I'm almost twenty now and you're still yet to be inside me. Why?" I asked feeling my voice falter.

"Because I'm afraid of what's going to happen after I give in to what I want. If I have sex with you, I'll want you all the time. You're going to lose count of the times I cum inside you, you won't even have a voice to call my name out anymore." He growled gripping my ass and pulling my hips forward against his.

I felt the tingles of that promise spread from the tips of my hair to the ends of my toes. I'd settle for even just once. If he wanted more I was game.

This is what began the real part of our relationship. Me pressed against the wall again with his knees between my thighs. I still knew it was wrong, he knew it too but as his tongue worked its way into my mouth for the millionth time, it didn't seem to matter. We knew it was wrong because Wally would hate us, Bruce would hate us and we'd be rejected by the only family we had. Was it worth it?

"Dick, I love you so fucking much. Please don't leave me. I need you."

I felt something wet slide down the side of my cheek and lifted my hand to it. Tears? But I wasn't…

"B-Barry, you're crying!"

"Please?" He begged kissing me again.

In the entire time I'd known him, not once had I ever seen him afraid, much less reduced to begging or tears. I knew I couldn't leave him but I was sure as hell getting my way first.

"Then fuck me Barry. Now." I said pulling his shirt off over his head.

He walked me back to my bed and threw my things to the floor before pushing me down into the blankets. His teeth nibbled down my throat and his hands eagerly roamed my stomach and chest, lifting my shirt up and over my head. His mouth latched on to one of my nipples and he tugged and nipped it. The button on my pants was soon undone and the zipper quickly followed. I pushed them down along with my boxers and Barry pulled them the rest of the way off kissing down my thighs as he went. He stood in front of me on the bed and worked his own pants open stepping out of them and back between my legs.

He hooked one of my thighs over his hips and began grinding into me, kissing down the expanse of my jaw, neck and chest. I ran my nails softly up and down his back while my other hand led his mouth to the spots I liked best. He continued kissing lower and bit the inside of my thigh looking up at me. I shook my head no.

"No games Barry, I want you in me, now." I hissed.

He nodded and kissed back up my body holding my face gently in his hand as he kissed over it. I reached into my night stand and handed him a small bottle of lubricant. The look in his eyes as they met mine sent rush of blood between my legs. He looked angry, horny and insatiable. I could only hope it wasn't just a look. His fingers were quickly coated with the substance and he rubbed them back and forth between my cheeks. I spread my legs out wide and met his eyes with mine assuring him this is what I wanted. The first finger slid in and I fell back against the bed, arching my hips up to meet it. He let out a shaky breath and began moving the finger in and out quickly adding the second as he sought out my prostate.

It didn't take long for him to find it and my body immediately reacted. I began thrusting myself against his fingers as he'd push them up to meet me. He'd done this several times before but knowing that he was really going to do me this time made my heart hammer twice as hard in my chest. After he'd added the third finger and was able to comfortably move it, he pulled out and kissed my hips.

"Babe… You sure this is what you want?" He asked moving up to kiss my forehead.

"Yeah, I want you to fuck me Barry."

He moaned and kissed down to my lips. I ran my hand down his stomach and cupped him giving him a few strokes until his hand pushed mine away. He rubbed the lubricant on himself and pressed against my hole.

"So hot." He hissed rubbing up and down over between my cheeks.

I whimpered and wrapped my legs around him pulling him forward. The tip slid in and I cried out digging my nails into his back.

"Does it hurt? I'll stop if you want me to." He said starting to pull away.

"No!" I yelled out, pulling him back against me.

"Just put it all in." I said in a lower tone.

He took a deep breath and held himself as he pushed in, inch by inch. I felt myself stretch to accommodate him and groaned half in pleasure, half in pain. When he was all the way in he kissed me and smiled. "Mine."

"Yeah, yours…" I replied smiling back.

He held my hips in his hands and began rolling into me, immediately hitting my spot. I moaned his name out and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips greedily against mine. His thrusts began to pick up momentum and soon it was hard to keep my mouth on his. I was being rocked mercilessly into the mattress not even bothering to disguise my obvious sounds of pleasure. Why he waited so long to do this with me is something I don't think I'll ever understand. It was amazing.

"I love you so much."

He held my hips tighter and began thrusting faster, panting against the side of my face.

" Love- Love you too." He grumbled out breathlessly.

He arched my chest up and lightly nibbled on my nipples and moved one of my hands down to my cock.

"Make yourself cum for me." He whispered, gripping my hips again.

I wrapped my fingers around myself and quickly began pumping feeling the faint tingle of an impending orgasm become an intense spring ready to snap.

"Fuck Barry, this feels amazing, do me harder!" I whined tightening my thighs around him.

His hands left my hips and moved to underside of my thighs, spreading them. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me moving at a ridiculously impossible speed. It almost felt like he was…

"Barry, you're vibrating, oh shit. Keep doing that!"

He moaned and bit roughly into my shoulder. I felt something hot and wet pour inside me and returned his moan with one of my own as I felt myself shoot across our chests and stomachs. He continued moving inside me, rubbing my cum between our bodies until neither of us could move anymore. His body fell forward into my arms and I placed a soft kiss on his sweaty cheek. I couldn't believe I'd finally had sex with Barry. He pushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead, rolling off of me. We inched closer to each other and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I reached around for the blanket that had been pushed out of place and pulled it over us, kissing his shoulder.

"Still going to leave me?" He asked hugging me tighter.

"No. Not now anyway but we have to do something about all this damned sneaking. I'm tired of it."

I felt him nod as his chin bumped the top of my head.

"What are we going to do? I'm... kind of nervous." I admitted.

"Yeah. So am I." He replied faintly.

"Does it even bother you? That we hide?"

He squeezed me again and sighed. "More than you know."

"Really?"

He shifted and tilted my chin up to look at him. His eyes were still darker than usual and his lips were deliciously full and wet asking for me to bite them. He gave my chin a small jerk upwards and smiled as he got my attention again.

"Dick, I wanna be able to take you out, I want to be able to punch Roy in the face every time he talks about fucking you. I want people to know that I love you but at the same time, I know a lot is at stake for me to simply want these things. Regardless of anything though, I'm not letting you go." He said firmly.

"I see… Well, what if I wanted those things too?" I asked shifting so that we were at eye level.

"Then I'll give you whatever you want." He replied kissing me.

"Enough."

My eyes snapped to the door at the sound of the deep voice. Only one person on earth took that superior tone with me.

"Bruce."

He turned the light on and stood glowering at the both of us.

"How long did you intend to keep taking me for an idiot Dick? Do you honestly believe I didn't know?" Bruce asked, unmoving from his spot at the door.

"You got the gist of the conversation, so clearly, not very long." I snapped back sitting up.

"Get dressed. I expect you down stairs in precisely one-hundred and eighty seconds. Not one over. Barry, get out." Bruce hissed, turning his back and leaving.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Dick, are you ok?" Barry asked, sitting up and pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah. Fine, Just not feeling the aster in that conversation."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my temple. "Sorry we couldn't spend more time in bed."

"Me too. We'll stay longer next time though, I insist." I said crawling out of his arms and toward the edge of the bed.

He moved forward and pulled me back into his arms licking up the side of my neck.

"I still want you."

I whimpered and pulled him forward for a kiss. "I want you too but let me live so we can have a next time. I only have sixty-seven seconds left."

"You were counting?" He asked holding up my shirt.

I took it and nodded. "Do you not know Bruce?"

He chuckled and quickly dressed himself handing me the last article of clothes I was still missing: My pants. I slipped them on and gave him a short kiss before turning towards the door.

"Are you going somewhere I'm not?" He asked taking my hand and heading toward the door.

"Bruce told you to leave…"

He shrugged and continued walking out. "Let me tell you how much I don't care."

I smiled and laced my fingers with his heading down meeting Bruce in the study.

"I thought I'd told you to leave Barry." Bruce said still facing away from us.

"You did and I ignored you. I'm not leaving Dick anymore." Barry replied coolly.

"Bruce, just say what you need to. If you're going to get rid of me, do it." I said letting go of Barry's hand and walking over to his desk.

He finally turned in his chair and shot me an icy look.

"No. I'm not getting 'rid' of you Dick. I am however, prohibiting this from going on any longer."

I shook my head. "That's as good as getting rid of me because you know I'm not havin' it."

Bruce stood briskly and slammed his hands on the desk leaning forward so that his nose was almost against mine. "I _will not_ have it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't care what you're having. My decision is final. This isn't a fling Bruce. You know it. Like you said, you're not an idiot."

His shoulders tensed and I saw his hands ball up against the dark oak. "This isn't right Dick. You know it isn't"

"A lot of things aren't right Bruce. This is pretty low on this list, I'm positive it's well under you and your little side quickie, isn't it?" I sneered.

Bruce shrank back and his face hardened even more. "When?"

"Last month. You slipped up Bruce."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair sitting down with a heavy thud.

"Connor isn't exactly quiet Bruce, and well, let's face it; you trained me well." I said turning my back to him.

"You can't justify your mistake with mine." He said as firmly as ever.

His arrogance somehow still astounded me after all these years. Bruce had many endearing qualities. He'd been my father long enough for me to know that much but his arrogance? It was up there on things he needed to take down a few pegs. He didn't own me, he needed to realize that sooner than later.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder and snorted. "I'm sorry if you feel your relationship is a mistake. I'm quite fond of mine." I said taking Barry's hand and leaving.

I had no idea where I was going to go. I didn't know what was going to happen but the only thing I did know was that I still had to tell Wally.


End file.
